Sweetest Nightmares
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: SasuxSaku #3: First dates make people nervous. The way she looks at you and smiles, the way he stumbles over his words and blushes. "You look really cute." She smiled at that and the boy thought his heart would explode.
1. Sweetest Nightmares

Come one and all, and welcome to _Sweetest Nightmares, (:_

This entity might be a little different from _Throwing Punches at Ocean Waves_ I kind of want to make it a little darker, a little creepier, but still full of twisted love ;)

So, enjoy :D

I don't own Naruto

Ever think dreams are just sweet nightmares?

* * *

><p><em>Sweetest Nightmares.<em>

There was blood dripping and oozing from ripped and rotting flesh, a snarl sounded from the one that looked like the leader. He was missing a few teeth but all the others were sheared down into fine points. Carnivore teeth. Flesh eating fangs…. Zombie teeth.

He let out a sickening howl, one that made death run its fingers down still-living spines. It made bones rattle and dirt jump up into the air. There was a return shriek, one that lilted and swept through the empty town.

Sakura's heart was in her throat, and she knew it. She crossed her fingers and prayed with all her guts that her heart wouldn't ever go down someone else's throat. A someone else that liked the taste of brains and human entrails.

Her green eyes swung around to Sasuke who was beside her with a double barrel shotgun pointed directly at the undead who was swiftly running towards them.

"Sasuke," she said softly, knowing he heard her. His eyes didn't move, nor his stance. "I don't have any bullets left."

She put the silver pistol back in her holster and took out the knife she kept on her other thigh. If it came to it, she'd cut a zombie's mouth out before it had the chance to bite her.

He let off a bullet and watched with wicked happiness as it embedded itself into the undead's decaying skin, the force knocking the beast backwards. Hitting the demon's shoulder instead of his forehead.

"Shit." Sasuke spit the word out before unlatching the barrel to his gun and reaching into his pocket for more bullets. "Shit fuck." He glared at the now stumbling zombie for a split second before grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her. "Come on," he said softly, giving her a small tug. "I'm out of ammo too."

The girl let out a short obscenity before her legs started propelling her away from the zombie. More were arriving, some tripping over their broken ankles, other were fairly agile for animated corpses. All were bloody with pieces of skin missing and torn clothes.

The two teenagers ran with their hands entwined. When one half tripped the other would give them a tug and get them back on track. Their hearts were beating and racing, blood pumping through their veins. They were headed towards a forest that sat near the edge of town. It was dense, and dim, with shadows playing tricks on them.

If they made it to the forest, they'd be safe.

They were just a few moments away, maybe just a handful of steps when Sakura's booted foot came down on a nail standing straight up.

It tore through the rubber on her boot, ate its way through the small layer of fabric before it burst into the soft skin of her foot.

A scream ripped out of her lungs and flung itself into the sky as she went tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke's hand was clamped on hers so when she fell he gave a tug before he actually looked at her. She was curled in a ball, with her foot cradled in her hand.

"Fuck," he reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Sasuke, just leave me here, one of us has to get out of this shit alive."

She heard and felt him grunt, that was his way of saying 'Haha, fuck that.' She breathed for a few heartbeats, trying to ignore the stinging feeling spiking its way up her leg from where the nail had entered.

Shadows fell over them as they made it into the wooded area. He was dodging around trees and leaping over trunks and felled timber. She felt him running, and his heart seemed practically attached to her shoulder, where their bodies were touching. She wondered how much harder it was for him to carry her too, and then felt a pang of guilt, if they both died it was her fault.

She heard noises behind them and peeked out over Sasuke's shoulder.

There was one still following them. It wasn't the leader. This one had long used-to-be brown hair and a soft heart-shaped face. The zombie's ribs were showing through her chest and there was a blood-coated diamond ring sitting on her left ring finger.

'_That used to be someone's wife.'_ Sakura thought silently.

"There's one-"

"I know." He replied quickly, changing direction in the next step. Sakura heard a snap, and felt herself falling but wasn't sure why. Her eyes darted up the male's face and he looked as surprised as she felt. His arms tightened on her and somehow he turned so that he'd go crashing into the ground instead of her.

"Oh my God." The petal haired girl sat up and wiggled out of the boy's arms, quickly checking him over.

"Ow." He sat up slower than she did, with a hand working through his hair. "Shit."

The female cadaver stepped out behind them, smiling with broken teeth. She met their eyes and a feeling of fear and dread seeped into their very bones before she lunged at them.

Sakura felt a strong arm push her out of the way and when she looked up from her position on the ground she saw Sasuke wrestling with the cadaver. It happened in seconds but seemed to take eons.

The dead woman was clawing at his face, drool-blood leaking out of her gaping mouth as he held her away from his face with his hands. The female pushed him over, pulling away and springing again, this time the boy blocked his face and neck, but the dead went for his shoulder instead, gnawing out a bit of his skin and tendon.

He screamed and punched her with his other arm. "Fuck you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura jumped up quickly, grappling with the holster at her side for her knife. With it in hand she jumped closer and embedded the silver blade into the carcass's temple.

The zombie moved for a split second, a stunned expression on its face, her lipless mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Before it seemed to let out a sigh, as if the human soul was finally released.

Sakura fell down on the ground, shaking. She looked at her boy and tears came to her eyes. "Let me see." She said softly, reaching for his shoulder.

His black eyes narrowed and he shook his head with a snap. "No, we have to get the hell out of here before any of her departed friends want to come party too."

The girl opened her mouth to argue but he grabbed her hand and gave her a pull. "We have to make sure you're safe Sakura."

He walked and she stumbled along beside him, an ache tearing through her flesh every time she put pressure on her foot. His arm was bleeding and the red ran down his fingers.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Until their legs couldn't carry them anymore, until it was practically pitch black out, till they couldn't see their fingers in front of their faces.

They heard no noises, no snufflings, growls, or whines. And they let themselves deflate onto the ground, huddled together beside the trunk of a gigantic tree.

The two breathed as quietly as possible, trying to blend into the forest's soft, nonexistent noises.

Sakura was shivering and sweating, shaking down to her bones. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "You wouldn't have gotten bit i-"

He found her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "Don't be. Shit happens." He spoke softly, letting his thumb run over her knuckles. "But you're going to have to get out of here as soon as you can, you can't stay around me."

"But-"

"I got bit; I'm going to turn, Sakura. You can't stop it."

She let her head rest against his good shoulder, listening to his breathing and wondered if the zombie blood burned as it made its way through him, into his still-beating heart. "Does it hurt?" she whispered.

When he didn't answer she took it as a yes. "Here," He pulled his arms out of his black leather jacket. "It has a hole in it, and it's kind of bloody but you'll need it to stay warm."

"But what about you?" she took it into her much smaller hands and gently shrugged herself into it. It was big on her, and it smelled like sweat mixed with a metallic odor and cigarettes, the scent of pine hung just behind the other odors. It smelled like him.

"I'll be fine." He replied, pushing some of her pink hair over her shoulders as she relaxed into him again, nestling her head against his warmth. "Did I ever tell you that you're really fucking pretty?"

"No." she felt tears pull at her eyes. "Do you think so?"

"You're the prettiest girl that has ever lived Sakura."

She tilted her head to look up at him and saw him smile. His shaggy black hair was hanging in his face, covering some of the dirt and grime that clung to his skin. He was cute even with filth all over his pale flesh, he had always been beautiful, but his character had always been most breathtaking.

He leaned closer to her and let his lips meet her forehead.

This was his goodbye.

"If they came right now and killed me, ate my brains, dismembered my body, or chewed on my bloody tendons, I think I could die happy."

He looked at her and an eyebrow rose. "Why?" he let his arm snake around her waist. She was warm, and solid, and real. She was so fucking real. In a world where cadavers walked and corpses tried to eat you, she was the only thing that kept him grounded, and kept him going.

"Because I'm with you."

He felt his skin prickle and blood rush through his veins. "If I promise not to bite you, can I kiss you right now?" he said softly, heart screwing around in his chest.

She didn't reply but went ahead and let her lips meet his. It was weird to try and orchestrate your lips with someone else's for the first time. Which way your nose goes, or where to put your hands. It was ridiculous, and heart pounding. It made her warm and got him hard. His lips were soft, and he let his fingers rest at her hip, letting their pads touch against the skin under his jacket and under her shirt.

"Did I uhm," she kissed him again, letting her palms relax against his chest, fingers scratching delicately against the black shirt that covered his flesh. "Did I ever tell you that you mean everything to me?"

"No," he whimpered. "You should tell me though…"

She paused and looked into his black eyes and saw the fear that was buried in him. He kissed her again, grazing his lips across her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "You feel like home, Sasuke. It feels like nothing but you is real. Even when things were normal, and there weren't people trying to eat me, you just felt like home."

He smiled at her before pain twisted his face and he moaned.

"Sasuke?"

New sweat beaded on his forehead. "Keep talking please," he ground out. "I want to know."

She smiled softly at him, tears welling behind her green eyes. She let her fingers feather through his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. "You always protected me. In high school you kicked that guy's ass when he grabbed me." There was a small grin on the boy's face as he remembered, but his eyes were growing dim. "A-and you always made me laugh. You called me pinkie, a-and made fun of me for liking cartoons. But it was sweet, and cute."

Blood seeped through his shirt and the girl lifted it to see swiftly rotting parts in his skin.

She continued to speak, watching as waves of agony soaked through his face. Sakura spoke even as he took the knife he kept at his side and placed it in her hands.

Her mouth contorted down and the water leaked from her evergreen orbs. "I just love you Sasuke. I always have."

"Pinkie, please stop crying." He struggled to lift a hand to her face. She sniffled and wiped the liquid from her cheeks, trying to force a smile for him. "That's my girl." He said softly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "I've always trusted you."

He grinned as a trail of crimson trickled out of his lips. "I love you, silly girl." He grabbed her hand that held the knife in a show of strength she didn't think he had left. Before she could stop him, or her own arm, he took it and plunged it into his temple.

She let out a muffled scream and tried to shake him awake. His black eyes were open but he wasn't responding. Blood was flowing from his temple and it was running everywhere. On her hands and down the tree that he was resting against.

Sakura's eyes were wide and alarmed and with a final breath, she broke down and cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>x. o. x. o.<strong>_

"Sakura?" She heard her name but rolled over, tears still running out of her eyes. "Sakura, babe, wake up."

She felt hands on her shoulders and a short scream escaped through her lips. Her avocado eyes snapped open and she saw Sasuke lying beside her.

"Babe it's okay." He wasn't bloody, or rotting, or dead. He was breathing, and alive. His skin was creamy white and his eyes black like soot. "You were dreaming."

Sakura took a shuddering breath, looking around and taking in their bedroom. All the white in it. She could hear the ocean from the open window, and smell the sea salt in the air.

"I was what?"

His arms fell around her waist, holding her delicately in his large hands. "You were dreaming, silly." He kissed her forehead. "I was sleeping and I heard you scream and I woke up. I looked at you and you were crying. Like, legitimately crying." He nuzzled his face closer to hers, watching her eyes. "What were you dreaming?"

"I-i…" she swallowed and watched the sunshine streaming in through the French doors. It was peaceful, and calm. "We were being chased by zombies, a-and you got bit. And you killed yourself with this knife, right in front of me." The water well up again. She rushed closer to him, burying herself in his arms. He could feel the dampness on his chest where she was still crying.

"Love, I told you not to watch '_The Walking Dead'_ last night. It always gives you nightmares."

He felt her give a small chuckle but she remained close against him, fingers holding him tightly. "I know…" she sniffled. "Just, new post-apocalyptic rules okay?"

"What are they?" he let his fingers run through her pink hair.

"If you're turned into a zombie, and you and I are the only two left, you have to turn me too. I can't do it by myself."

His lips quirked into a smile she couldn't see before he murmured: "Love, I promise."

* * *

><p>(: okay finished! :D I love the tv show <em>The Walking Dead<em> but legit, like every time I watch it I have a dream about zombies that night. They're usually pretty cool, but still, kind of scary D:

I don't know when I'll update this next, hopefully soon but you never know with me. I do have ideas for more stories, and more ideas that I want to incorporate in stories, so we'll see what happens (:

Thanks for reading, uhm yea, there's this favor I want to ask you. There's this teensy weensy little purple-blue button down there, and I just can't reach it my myself. Could you perhaps, maybe, if you're feeling rad, push it for me? And leave a few words of encouragement, or dislike, or happiness? It would mean so much to me if you could ;)

I'll see you guys later, peace out,

a. rose. love


	2. Lion Skin

Ooh, I'm sorry I take so long to update ): I also hope this is a little creepy for you :D

Happy Saturday everyone, woot!

I does not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Lion Skin<em>

He could see her crying. Silver tears streaming from the corners of her liquid jade eyes. She was wrapped in their blankets, pretty face pressed deep into the down pillows. She was lying on his side with that water running from her eyes, soaking the soft fabric under her head.

He whispered her name from dry, cracked lips, but the only response he got was a soft puff of breath exiting her lungs. She didn't blink, she barely breathed. He wanted to walk closer to her, to curl up against her, feel her heat and kiss her lips. But he couldn't.

The moonlight trickled in and cast her skin from porcelain to a milky white. Her pink hair looked bleached out, making it pale and shadowed. He wanted to reach out and trace those black bags that hung deep under her eyes. He wished he could tell her he was there. But he couldn't. He never would be able to.

.

.

"_Sasuke." She was smiling at him, arms wrapped around his waist, body pressed against his. "Come dance with me silly boy." _

_He watched her a minute with pitch eyes. He didn't like dancing, he wasn't good at it. It made him stumble; it made him look like a child. He would do almost anything to avoid dancing. But the way her eyes were looking up at him and the soft smile playing at her pink lips made him nod with a dry throat. _

_He felt his own hands rest on her waist and hers laced behind his neck, her fingers twined into his black hair as they spun in slow, soft circles._

"_I really love our house." She grinned at him, and moved closer. She barely hummed as she rested her head against the junction between his neck and shoulder. "I mean look at it."_

_He did. But he couldn't see what she saw. It was bare boned. Some of the ceiling rafters could be seen. There was termite damage, and they kept finding little presents from mice and rats. The walls were stark white, with parts gouged out and water damage leaking down the sides, but it seemed dreamy at night. The windows were large, with cracks here and there; the elements could trickle through. Hedges attacked the house from the outside, bright green and twisted, they were overgrown and angry. They had found mushrooms in circles outside, leaves pushed into separate piles, and small holes in tree trunks that looked like homes. She claimed they were magical, and that witches used to live in the building. He didn't believe her._

"_We're going to fix it?" he murmured. Her skin was so soft and warm. _

_She looked up at him and grinned again. "Fix it?" she stopped circling, but her eyes clouded and the smile remained on her lips. "It's going to fix us, Sasuke. It's a dream."_

_He didn't understand. He couldn't. _

_._

_.  
><em>

She finally fell asleep, tears still leaking from under fine, rose lashes. And he watched her, bathed in moon and starlight. Maybe this place was magical.

His opaque onyx eyes ran over her once more before they fell out the broken window above the bed. He could see stars looking through, watching over the girl as she slept.

He sighed, nothing but a whisper in a dank, silent house. Finally he turned, and walked away from her. She was safe. She was safe without him. His feet shuffled along the wooden floor, but they didn't make a sound. He could hear the scurrying toes of rats and mice in the ceiling, and the tiny mouths of termites eating away their dream.

The hallway was broken, just like the rest of the building. What had once been a home. A few floorboards were raised, a few sunk. He wondered if she still felt the magic permeating in everything.

His feet followed the path they used to always take, the path of the pink haired saint. He ran his fingers along the dirty walls, just as she used to. And he wished, for what seemed like the millionth time, that she could hear him.

.

.

"_Sasuke come on." He watched as she grinned. There was sun filtering in through the holes in the walls and ceiling. There were dust particles dancing through the air around her. "We have to hurry."_

_He walked quickly after her. "What are we doing?" he asked. He felt like a child with her. He had to reorganize the very way he thought. She was magical, she was insane… she was beautiful._

"_Just come on." He caught up with her and let his fingers wrap around hers. She smiled at him again, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips. "Trust me."_

_They walked through the rest of the home, the whole way to the cracked porch. There was grass growing up in sparse patches between wooden boards._

"_Look." She leaned down on the flooring. He followed her, kneeling beside her._

_He looked and looked, but he was at a loss to what she was watching._

"_Don't you see?" she asked softly. He shook his head, somewhat frustrated. "Here." A pale, petite pointer finger directed his attention to a line of ants going across the dilapidated surface._

"_They're just ants."_

_She shook her head. "You have to see Sasuke."_

"_I am." He gave her a look with black eyes. "I'm trying."_

_She took his hand again and he felt calmer. "They're alive."_

_He sat back on his butt and thought it over. He really was like a child with her. "Yes." He said softly. "They are."_

_She sat back with him, observing the way his eyebrows knitted and he bit his lower lip a little, thinking over her statement. Trying to figure out what she was getting at._

"_I mean, they're really living. They're bringing food back to their home."_

"_We're all alive." He whispered, looking at her, seeking support._

_She nodded at him. "Yes."_

_._

_.  
><em>

He didn't feel alive anymore. He couldn't feel his feet, and there was always a tickling sensation at the corners of his eyes. No matter how many times he wiped at them, or pulled at them, it still felt like there were spiders crawling all over his face. Spinning their thin, silver webs over his skin. It was suffocating.

He stopped out on the porch, boards not creaking under his feet. He breathed in the air. It was crisp and clean. He noticed a wolf in the corner of the yard. His big golden eyes stared for moment, as if noticing only a tuft of wind, before turning and stepping delicately through the foliage, away from the man, and into the brush.

Clouds played through the moonlight, flickering everything from dark to light, teasing the rods and cones in the man's eyes. He took another breath, wondering about the beast and the moonlight, and the sleeping saint. His mind kept returning to the idea of apparitions and what that word really meant. He wondered if they were things that ever really lived, or ever truly died.

.

.

_She was twirling a glass bottle between her fingertips, looking through the translucent object, up into the light from the moon._

"_What do you see?" he asked softly. He was lying beside her, watching her, observing her. Noting the way she breathed and the way her eyes wandered over things and he wondered how her brain translated it so differently than his own._

_She looked up, slightly startled, but then she smiled. "You tell me what you see."_

"_A beautiful girl that I can't understand no matter how hard I try."_

_Her eyes became soft. "Maybe she's just insane, and no one understands her."_

"_But the boy who loves her?" he took her hand. "He really, really wants to."_

_Her lips quirked a bit and she set the bottle down on the floor beside their mattress. "Do you mind living in this dump with me?"_

"_Dump?" he grinned. "I think you mean magic."_

_She let her pink head nudge into him._

"_Sakura," he kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't give up anything we have here."_

"_Did you ever wonder if you could daydream at night?" _

_He shook his head. "No, I haven't."_

"_I don't know if you can or not. I mean, insomnia's a pain."_

_He nodded. "I know." _

_She looked at him. "Time just seems to last forever, and I never get a break."_

_He nodded again, pulling her closer. "I know." He repeated._

_She was silent for a few heartbeats. "If you were a ghost would you stay with me?"_

"_I'd stay with you always." He murmured, picking up her hand and bringing it to his mouth._

"_I'd stay with you forever if I could." _

"_I know." He kissed her fingers._

_She fell quiet and licked her lips. Her liquid green eyes traced all across the room, over his face and his open chest before they finally rested on his eyes._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_You won't have to find out." He whispered before he kissed her lips._

_._

_.  
><em>

He could almost feel how soft she had been, how warm and how incomprehensible. She was there, and she was alive. They had been alive. She had pressed against him, and he remembered the way it felt, and how she felt. He remembered seeing every part of her and having the deep conviction that she was his, and he'd do anything for her.

He remembered the way her lips tasted, and the way they touched so softly against him. He still felt her small hands gripping against his shoulders.

He missed her to death. But he couldn't even call out to her.

_**x. o. x. o.**_

There was a blond man in the house. He had vibrant blue eyes and yellow hair that was in stark contrast with the rest of the dank home.

He looked at her, and she watched him with tired jade orbs.

"What do you want?" she asked him softly. She noticed the way his eyes ran over every crack in the windows, and through all the mismatched floorboards.

Sasuke noticed the way this man's eyes looked at his girl.

"I just came to check on you, Sakura. We used to be best friends."

She didn't answer him but simply pushed some of her limp pink hair over her shoulder. "I'm fine." She said, hoping he didn't notice how deep the bags were under her eyes. She prayed he couldn't see directly through her.

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk about what happened?"

'_Don't hurt my girl.' _Sasuke hissed.

But his voice was silent, as silent as it was during the night. It was only an unheard sigh in a creaky, groaning, broken building.

"I don't want to talk about anything." She walked around the rickety table the blond was seated at and pulled a picture down from an uneven shelf. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing at all? Have you been sleeping okay, have-"

"Naruto." He looked at her with big blue eyes. "Really please, just leave me alone."

He sat there silently, watching as she took a few steps farther.

"I just… I just have to deal with the fact that he's dead."

.

.

"_Forever okay?" he kissed her again as she spoke. "I'm going to stay with you forever." _

_He smiled at her, and pulled her tight against him. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was a little confusing, and sorry it was short. I kind of had the inspiration so I had to write it out. Sadly this was all that came to me.<p>

However: This idea for a story came to me from the song: _'Lion Skin'_ (acoustic version) from a band called **Hands Like Houses** it's a completely fantastic song, I love it so much, you all should go check it out :D

Oooooohhhhh I uhmm… I was wondering if you couldmaybeeeee…. Press that button down there that says 'review' and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate you forever :3

I'll hopefully see you all soon, peace

a. rose. love


	3. Hero

Hey. Okay so this one isn't scary/ creepy at all. This is a load of fluff, had to do it, I was feeling it. Hope you all enjoy :D

I don't own Naruto-kun, or Sasuke… or any other part of the franchise.

St-St-St-Stories!

* * *

><p><em>Hero<em>

The male rushed back into his bedroom, tearing soft fabric up over his still damp hair. His feet stumbled over themselves.

"Shit," he mumbled, throwing the shirt on a growing pile of clothes on the floor. His dark eyes ran over the colorful fabrics, finally landing on a shirt that would go with his ripped-up black jeans. He leaned down and tugged it out from all the others, causing a mini avalanche. He swore again as he quickly tried to kick the clothes into another, less organized, pile.

He tugged the new shirt on, turning and hustling from his room down the hall, headed towards his older brother's room.

"What about this?" he asked quickly, feeling his heart beat funny as he watched his brother, and his brother's girlfriend's reaction.

The older boy's raven eyebrow quirked as he paused the movie playing on the Xbox. "Sasuke, baby brother, you showed me this shirt already." It was blue with a black pattern on the front.

The younger sighed. "Not with my black jeans, and I think it-"

"Hey." He looked at the only girl in the room. She had brown wavy hair and interesting purple eyes. Ayama, Itatchi's girlfriend. "That looks fine Sasuke; just…" she got out of Itatchi's arms and walked over to the little brother. "Put this on," she tugged a studded belt out of a pile of Itatchi's clothes. "And…" her fingers worked through his slate hair, tousling it and fluffing it up. "There, you look great." She smiled and stepped back from him as he pulled the belt through his belt loops.

"You sure?" he asked softly. He felt butterflies all through his stomach; it was making him nauseous in that super excited, incredibly nervous kind of way.

Both of the older kids nodded. "You look good." He grinned quickly before turning and bolting out of the house.

"I'm so late. I'll see you guys later."

They heard the down stairs door slam shut and his car start seconds later. Itatchi looked at his girl and smiled. "What?" she asked softly.

"I was that bad before our first date." She grinned at him and stepped closer and let herself back into his arms.

"Really?" she kissed him. "That bad?"

He nodded. "I might have actually been worse than that."

_**x. o. x. o.**_

He was sitting outside her house, in his car, about five minutes later. She didn't live that far away, but he hadn't met her until his first year of college. He breathed in, then out, and tried to convince his balls he was manly enough to walk up to her door and take her out.

He'd been thinking about it all day, well, yesterday too if he was being honest.

He was pleading with his hair to maintain the messy-cute look Ayama had molded, but it still wasn't convinced. Inhale, exhale. He was sweating too…. That was going to get irritating.

Finally, after a last ditch effort with his hair, and a final thought about how cute this girl was, he got out of the car and headed towards her home.

It was red brick, and it seemed huge, almost prison like. He felt himself shiver, if he got too close they might lock him up. Parents and prison guards were basically the same…. right?

'_Focus.'_ He thought, lifting a hand and knocking against the black door. He watched his feet as he waited. There was a welcome mat on the ground; he wasn't sure why he noticed.

There were a few treacherous heartbeats where there wasn't a sound coming from the other side of the door. He was wondering if he had the wrong house, or the wrong day, when the door finally opened and there she was.

There, in front of him, was the prettiest girl in the world. He had to remind himself to breath, and tell his heart to keep beating.

She had lively green eyes that screamed of summer, and joyful mischief. They had golden specks in them and blue swirls. Fine, pink eyelashes surrounded the pretty eyes. Fuchsia hair fell in pieces across her forehead. It was trimmed close to her skull. Pixie cut that framed those eyes and let him see her slender neck.

She smiled and he noticed her pink lips, and he wondered for a second what they were going to taste like when he finally got to kiss them.

"Hi." She said softly, pulling the door closed behind her.

He swallowed quickly, throat already gone dry. "Hey." He smiled at her, unsure if they should hug, or shake hands, or if they should touch at all.

She grinned, and he felt heat run up his neck and opted to pull at the black strands of his hair. "You ready?" he mumbled.

She nodded and let him lead her to his car. He opened the door for her, and she sat in the front seat. Green eyes taking in the freshly cleaned dashboard and the vacuumed carpet beneath her feet. Sasuke started the car, and pulled out of the parking spot in front of her house. Much slower than when he pulled in. He could feel his heart beating up in his throat and his hands shaking against the plastic feeling of the steering wheel.

"So where are we going?" she asked softly, pushing a few short strands of her hair behind her ear. They didn't stay, opting instead to lay right where they had been.

"I kind of thought we could go walk around Believer's Park. And then maybe go eat…. Or something." He tugged at the gage in his left ear, other hand still resting on the wheel. He wondered if she realized he was nervous, if females could smell it, like animals scented fear.

But she rewarded him with a smile. "Yea, that sounds good."

They fell into an awkward silence. "You, uhm." He hated himself at that moment. Her pretty moss eyes swung to him, curiosity playing behind her pale lashes. "You look really… cute." He felt heat run up his neck and his ears picked up the slight giggle that fell out of the female's throat.

They could definitely smell nervousness.

"Thank you." She looked down at the yellow skinnies and teal V-neck tee she had on. "I like your hair." Her fingers reached over and ruffled it. He thought his heart was going to explode when she did that.

_**x. o. x. o.**_

The male got through the car ride. He had thought it was going to be the hardest part, with her so close, in the small space, with nothing to look at or do. But he was finding out, as they walked through the park, any time spent with her might be difficult until he got used to the strange way his heart was pounding, and the way his mouth went dry when his eyes landed on her.

"So," he felt her fingers take his hand closer to hers. "tell me your favorite things." Her voice was soft, willow eyes glancing through the trees as a small breeze laced through them, rustling new leaves and making the grass dance.

He swallowed, liking the feeling of her petite hand in his. It sent fire through his DNA, causing everything around them to seem clearer, and crisper. "What kind of favorites?" he replied softly. His own eyes fell away from her. The light around them was dimming, spring in twilight was beautiful. Flowers were budding and blooming, some trees were starting to develop their summer coats, and animals were twitterpated.

She hummed a minute. "Color." She glanced at him.

"Green." He watched her expectantly.

"Yellow." She grinned at him, making his heart to odd twists in his chest. He wondered if his chest cavity was strong enough to hold the red thing in. "Movie."

"Honestly?" she nodded. "_How to Train Your Dragon_" He felt his neck heat up again. "It's like the nicest movie ever."

A chuckle escaped her throat as she pounced in front of him, a wide smile across her face. "Mine too!" Her nose wrinkled a little with the smile. "Hiccup's so cute, and Toothless is boss." Realizing she was blocking their path, she sidestepped so that they could both continue to walk. Her outburst made him smile back at her. "My best friend even named her car after Toothless."

"Seriously?" he said it curiously, an eyebrow rising in the twilight.

The girl nodded, tulip-pink hair sticking up in the wind. "Yes!" her feet skipped a little. "I named mine Calcifer, from the-"

"Miyazaki film," the corners of his mouth tilted up again. "_Howl's Moving Castle_ it's another good one."

He watched with star-drained eyes as pink ran up her cheeks. "Yes it is." She stopped walking and watched him for a minute. "You're different than other boys aren't you?"

The sentence surprised him, again causing something like butterflies to cocoon in his stomach. He shrugged, shoulders lifting and falling in a surprisingly graceful movement. "I guess so." He paused a moment as she digested his own statement. "You're different from other girls."

She seemed to beam at that. "I guess so." She stuck her pink tongue out at him before starting to walk again with a bounce in her heel.

After a while the girl pulled at the boy, obliging he followed her off of the dirt path to sit down with her in the grass. They sat knee to knee, quiet except for the slight, soft sounds of breathing, birds tweeting in the trees, and peepers peeping from a nearby stream.

Her slender fingers picked at the rips in the boy's jeans, scratching at the weak strings barely keeping the fabric from having multiple holes in it. He had felt more confident while they were walking, and had gotten used to the feeling of her hand in his, but Sasuke felt the grass and dirt underneath him, and felt the girl picking softly at the fabric of his jeans. His heart summersaulted once more, and his hands started to shake as his throat went dry.

"My favorite season is summer." She said softly, looking up at him.

"I like summer." He replied, he rested his palms on her knees, hesitating a moment to go on, afraid that his movement might offend her. But she just watched him with large ultramarine eyes. "But it gets too warm for me. I like spring or fall the best."

She seemed to think that over for a little as she bit at her lower lip. "I really like fairy tales too."

He smiled at that. "I do too. My mom used to read them to me when I was little."

"And superheroes?"

He nodded. "Yup. Superheroes for sure." Their voices were falling into whispers.

Her mouth quirked a little, green eyes falling to the grass beside them. "I always used to dream about superheroes and fairy tales. I…" she giggled a little. "I'm still waiting for my superhero."

Her eyes fell up to him when the words left her lips.

He felt his heart do that weird beat again. "Yea?" it was a murmur. The birds had fallen asleep, and he wondered if Sakura could hear the odd flutter of his heart.

"I-" her phone rang then, causing both of then young adults to jump and knock their knees together. Red rushed up into her cheeks as she hurried to grab her cell phone from her pocket.

Her brows furrowed and her eyes apologized as she lifted it to her ear and spoke. "Hello." Sasuke barely heard another female voice replying. He let his palms rest on her knees again as he looked away, not wanting to make her feel pressured.

The girl spoke for a few minutes before ending with an "Okay, love you too." And hung up. She looked at him a moment, silent, setting her phone off to her side. She exhaled, blowing the air up to move the fringe from her face. "That was my mother."

He gave her a nod. "She want you home?" the girl nodded back, silently, eyes hanging on him. He waited a moment before making a move to stand. Sakura reached out and took his hand gently, pulling him to stay seated.

"I don't want to go home yet."

She fell quiet again, bottle eyes moving to a small group of baby tulips growing a few feet away. The male listened, settling himself on the ground again.

"I used to dream of being a superhero, or one of those dumb princes, like in the Disney movies." He mumbled the words, a hand pulling at one of his gages again, still wondering if she could smell the nervousness. "I'm still waiting to be someone's superhero."

He let his eyes wander up to hers, taking her hands in his larger, warmer ones.

"I know we haven't spent that much time together." The girl watched him, biting at her lip again. "I mean a few Facebook messages, a handful of text messages… and this." She swallowed. "But I really like you Sasuke." She was whispering. "And I feel like I've known you for a long time."

He nodded, moving closer to her. "I-I do too." He smiled a little, trying to convince himself once again that he was masculine enough to kiss her right at that moment.

A few seconds later, with his heart punching against his ribs and blood pumping in bursts through his veins, he leaned in closer to the girl and let his lips press against hers.

Her mouth was soft, and he could feel her hands flutter up to his face, his neck, and then tangle like trapped birds in his raven-washed hair.

They stayed like that for a while, lips pressed together, breath mingling in wisps when they barely pulled apart.

"I really like you Sakura." He mumbled, hands resting on her petite waist. She smiled, making fireworks run like lightening through his veins again.

She kissed him, jumping once again when her phone beeped. She looked at him apologetically, "Can you take me home now?" a sheepish grin captured her face. "Mom said she'd text until I get home."

He let his lips press against her forehead before taking her hands and pulling her tenderly to her feet. They walked slowly back over the path, headed once again towards his car, and then to her home.

_**x. o. x. o.**_

He parked in front of her house for the second time that day, but the brick building wasn't as intimidating with her beside him. He killed the engine and got out of the vehicle, taking her hand in his as they took the steps up to the front door.

Their feet landed on the welcome mat, and they stopped, watching each other for another handful of odd heart palpitations. "I had-" he started but she kissed him, and the words died in his mouth.

"Call me, okay?" she smiled.

He nodded, tongue-tied.

Her lips quirked once more, button nose wrinkling just a little. "Good night, hero." She slipped away from him then, opening the door and entering her home while he tried to untangle his mind.

"Good night." He whispered to the empty space beside him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned back towards his car, getting in and driving towards his own home. He could still taste her on his mouth, and see her smiling beside him.

By the time he got home, his heart had calmed, no longer doing flips and twists, and his throat wasn't dry anymore.

He showered, and lay down to go to sleep with damp hair and the warmth of the water still in his skin. The comforter was up to his torso, and his charcoal eyes were staring up at the ceiling. He could practically still see her. He grinned a little with one last thought entering his mind before sleep stole over him. He was finally someone's hero.

* * *

><p>Okay (: end. Yea I know this wasn't creepy or anything (I dunno, are the other ones creepy?) But I was feeling some good old cuteness.<p>

I had inspiration for this from: **First Date **by Blink 182, **Call Me Maybe **by Carly Rae Jepsen (I hate that song but I can't help but love it too. It gets me!) and also from **Kids in Love **by Red Car Wire. So yea, check those songs out (:

There's a cute little button below here, and she's all sad and alone, so you should definitely press her and make her happy again (:

Thanks for reading, peace

a. rose. love


End file.
